1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle guidance systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for optimizing performance of vehicle guidance systems.
2. Related Art
Vehicle guidance systems are used in many types of vehicles to assist drivers in reaching a desired location and/or following a desired path. For example, tractors and other agricultural vehicles are often equipped with vehicle guidance systems to assist operators in following a desired route across a field, such as a route consisting of parallel paths a specified distance apart. The ability to accurately and consistently follow a specific route reduces overlap or underlap of chemicals, seeds, fertilizers, or other applications, improves weed control and seed/plant establishment, reduces overall driving distance, saves fuel and time, and reduces operator fatigue.
A vehicle's architecture, such as front wheel steering, rear wheel steering, etc., can affect its steering performance. Furthermore, ground conditions, the addition of an implement such as a trailer hitched to a vehicle, and/or changes in the payload weight or other weight associated with the vehicle may also contribute to a vehicle's steering performance. These and other variable factors can affect a vehicle guidance system's ability to get the vehicle to a desired path in a timely, comfortable, and optimal manner.
Vehicle guidance systems typically use control algorithms to direct vehicles from location to location. Some guidance systems allow an operator to vary different parameters of the control algorithms to maintain a desired steering performance independent of the vehicle architecture. For example, operators of some vehicle guidance systems may adjust a user-configurable steering parameter such as steering gain or sensitivity to accommodate for varying vehicle architectures, attachments, and ground conditions. However, if the parameters for the control algorithms or the user-configurable steering parameters are not set correctly, optimal steering performance may not be achieved. For example, selecting a user-configurable steering parameter value that is too high can make the steering system too aggressive and cause over-steering. Selecting a user-configurable steering parameter value that is too low can make the steering system response too sluggish and cause under-steering. Many guidance systems permit operators to manually adjust such steering parameters, but there is a point at which an operator can't detect a need for an adjustment or distinguish the resultant change in performance.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved system and method for dynamically and accurately optimizing performance of a vehicle guidance system during vehicle operation.